Kashiko Murasaki
Kashiko Murasaki is one of the female students who currently attends Akademi High School. Appearance Kashiko wears the default school uniform unless customized by the player, but she wears a shorter skirt. She has dark blonde hair that gathers around the back of her head in a wavy fashion. Her hair fades into purple. She has a split fringe with a light purple streak on the right side and a clip shaped like a purple candy on the left. She has purple eyeshadow and tanned skin. She also has scrunchies in two shades of purple and one in pink around both of her arms and has a light purple jacket tied around her waist. She has purple nail polish and round pink earrings. Her bust size is 1.4. She also carries a purple book bag and wears loose socks. Her name comes from the word, "murasaki" which means purple. Her presenting color is purple. Personality Kashiko is a Phone Addict. She will happily pose for a picture if Ayano Aishi aims her camera at her. If she sees a corpse or witnesses a murder, she will snap a picture with her Phone and will text it to the police. While she is doing this she will run out of the school. She is a part of 'The Bullies', meaning that she will talk behind people's backs and will bully those with the lowest reputation and write abusive words on their desks. If Ayano has a high reputation, she will smile when talked to, however, if Ayano has a regular or low reputation, she will frown. According to her Student Profile, she pretends to be a sweet girl but is actually "quite nasty". She spends most of her time texting, and enjoys gossiping and spreading rumors. Reputation Routine At 7:10 AM, Kashiko enters the school grounds. She walks to her locker at 7:15 AM and changes from her outdoor shoes to her indoor shoes. Before class, she patrols the first floor. If a student is being bullied, she will first go to that student's desk and write hateful messages on it. Afterwards, she will continue with her morning routine. At 8:00 AM, Kashiko walks into Classroom 3-1 and sits at her desk. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM. During lunchtime, Kashiko changes into a purple two-piece bathing suit and sunbathes near the pool with Hana Daidaiyama, Musume Ronshaku, Kokoro Momoiro, and Hoshiko Mizudori. If a student is being bullied, Kashiko will first go to that student's class to laugh at them while Musume claps blackboards erasers on their head. Then, she changes back into her uniform and heads back to class at around 1:20 PM. During cleaning time, that being between 3.30 PM and 4.30 PM, she gossips with the other bullies in the non-haunted 3rd floor girl's bathroom. After school, she patrols the first floor and lingers there until the end of the day. If Gema Taku's task is completed, Kashiko and the rest of the bullies will gaze at him from the outside of the Gaming Club during lunch time instead of sunbathing at the Pool. Topics The topics towards Kashiko are Negative/Positive/Neutral as follows: Negative *Cooking *Music *Gardening *Justice *Solitude Positive *Memes *Violence *Gossip *Friends *Money Neutral *Everything else. Quotes Trivia *Kashiko was implemented in the February 2nd, 2018 Build. *Kashiko's design seems to be heavily inspired by Ganguro Girls, a subculture in Japan that was popular during the 90s. *Her name means "purple candy" in Japanese, Kashi (菓) meaning "candy", -ko (子) being a common female name suffix meaning "child" and Murasaki (紫) meaning "purple". *On her phone the player can see comments from Tokuko Kitagawa and Kuu Dere. Illustrations Kashikoillustrations.png|Kashiko's illustration. Kashiko's Silhouette.jpg|Kashiko's silhouette from "Making Senpai Reject A Love Confession In Yandere Simulator". Bullies Illustration.jpg|Kashiko in "Bullies and Phone Addicts in Yandere Simulator". Kashiko Murasaki.png|Kashiko in the 4th Anniversary blog post. 5-YearAnniversaryKashikoMurasaki.png|An illustration of Kashiko from the 5th Anniversary blog post Gallery Student 82.png|Kashiko's 1st portrait. February 2nd, 2018. Kashiko Feb 3rd 2018.png|Kashiko's 2nd portrait. February 3rd, 2018. (bugged) Student 82 KashikoSmug.png|Kashiko's 3rd portrait. December 5th, 2018. KashikoDec6th2018.png|Kashiko's 4th portrait. December 6th, 2018. KashikoFeb2ndProf.png|Kashiko's 1st profile. February 2nd, 2018. Yandere_simulator_kashiko_murasaki_by_qvajangel-dc1xc4u.png|Kashiko's model by Qvajangel. Category:Females Category:Female Students Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Akademi High Students Category:Phone Addict (Persona) Category:The Bullies Category:Killable Category:Interactive Category:No Club